Musical Love
by Reiji Neko Mitsukai
Summary: Quatre and Eya take their relationship up a notch. R&R welcome!


Musical Love  
  
Author's note: Once again, I don't own Gundam Wing or any of the original characters. But I do own Eya Musc, so no using her without my permission.  
  
Quatre walked at a steady pace towards Eya's apartment. She had called a few hours ago, asking if Quatre wanted to watch a movie with her at her apartment. He had gladly agreed and was now on his way there. He smiled as Eya's door came into view. He was about to knock on her door when he stopped. He could hear someone playing the violin inside. Curious, Quatre quietly opened the door and peeked inside. Inside, he saw Eya sitting in a regular chair. In front of her, sitting on a stand was a book of violin music. Her eyes were trained on the book, reading it carefully as she played. The beautiful music flowed freely out the open door and flooded the hallway. Quatre stood and listened for a moment. 'She plays so well, why didn't she tell me she could play the violin?' he wondered. Quatre reluctantly knocked on the open door loud enough for Eya to hear.  
  
The loud noise startled her, ending her song in an awkward note as she turned to see who had made the noise. "Quatre!" Eya said in a surprised tone. She looked up at the clock. "Oh no, I'm sorry! I completely lost track of time!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "That's okay. I enjoyed your music."  
  
Eya blushed a shade of light red. "Well, thank you."  
  
"You never told me you played the violin."  
  
Eya shrugged. "I started when I was nine. I guess I just got better and better as I grew up." An odd silence followed.  
  
"You said something about a movie?"  
  
She turned an even deeper shade of red. "Oh. Sorry." She walked over to the TV and put a tape into the VCR. She walked over to the couch and sat down, patting the seat next to her for Quatre to sit down. He sat down beside her and Eya pressed "Play" on the remote and the movie started.  
  
Over two hours later, the credits rolled on the screen of the TV. Quatre and Eya were both still on the couch. Eya was leaning against Quatre, who had an arm around her shoulders. The credits ended and Eya stopped the tape. Quatre looked up at the clock to see it was still quite early. He looked out the window to see darkness outside. Quatre came up with an idea. "It's still pretty early, and there's a full moon out tonight. I hear there's a spot at the park where there's a near perfect view of the moon. Do you want to go there?"  
  
  
  
Eya thought for a moment. 'Let's see. A quiet park, no one else around, the moon being our only source of light, all that and being with Quatre? Heck yea!' "I'd love to!"  
  
Quatre smiled. "Great! I have to get some things at my apartment, and then we can go."  
  
As Eya walked with Quatre towards the door, she unknowingly picked up her violin in the process. They stepped out of Eya's apartment, Eya shutting the door on her way out. They walked the short length to Quatre's apartment together. Once they reached his door, Eya waited outside for him while he walked in and grabbed his jacket and his violin, planning to play for her while they were in the park. He stepped out of the apartment, closing the door behind him.  
  
Eya smiled at him. "Are we ready to go?"  
  
Quatre smiled back and nodded.  
  
  
  
Quatre and Eya walked slowly through the park, warm night air flowing freely around them. Quatre had one arm full carrying his violin wrapped in his jacket, the other with Eya's arm. Eya walked beside Quatre happily, enjoying the smell of fresh night air. Her violin was in her free hand, forgotten, swinging in her stride. The park's sparse trees dotted their line of sight, but the full moon gave them enough light to see where they were going. As they walked along the path dotted by benches, they could see no one else was around. They walked until they found a clearing with a view of the full moon. They both walked over to the clearing and sat down next to each other. "You were right Quatre," Eya said and looked at Quatre. "It is perfect."  
  
Quatre smiled and looked at her. "It reminds me of you." They both sat there for a moment, staring into each other's eyes. Eya managed to pry here eyes away when she felt something in her hand. She looked down to see her violin.  
  
"Why on earth is this here? I must've accidentally took it from my apartment."  
  
"That's Ok," said Quatre. "I brought mine too."  
  
"Really?" Eya asked. "Could you play something?"  
  
Quatre nodded as he took his violin out of his case. His eyes closed as he concentrated on playing a beautiful song, entirely by heart. Eya listened for a little bit, then started playing her violin, the same song Quatre was playing. They played in perfect harmony with each other, the music flowing around the trees and drifting with the wind. A few minutes later, they both reached the end of the song. They stopped playing and put their violins down. Both looked at each other, wanting to say something about how well they played, but were at a loss for words. They could only look into each other's eyes, slowly leaning closer and closer to each other. Their lips met with the full moon behind them. Eya felt Quatre's warm embrace surround her and wrapped her arms slightly around his neck. After what seemed like hours to Quatre and Eya, but in reality was only a few seconds, the two managed to pull away from the kiss. The embrace remained, however. They stayed in front of the full moon, in a tight embrace. 


End file.
